


One shot

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824





	1. Te acuerdas

Root está en una misión, cuando al número que le sigue la tira,por las escaleras

Shaw y el resto del equipo están en la base cuando la máquina les esta diciendo que Root está herida,shaw coge algunas cosas y se van

Root está despierta pero sangrando,tiene una herida en el estómago y una conmoción cerebral

 Cuando el equipo llega ven un rastro de sangre,así que la siguen,shaw va detrás del rastro y Reese va para arriba

Shaw gira y la ve,así que se acerca,con suavidad,se agacha,pero Root saca el arma y le apunta

He no pasa nada,soy yo shaw:shaw le dice

No me acuerdo de ti:Root le dice

No te acuerdas de burlarte de mi está mañana:shaw le dice

No,estoy confusa,me han dado un golpe:Root le dice

Shaw debe de contestar la besa,la mira y la sonríe

Ahora me acuerdo de ti:Root le dice

Enserio de que:shaw le dice

Que eres mi novia:Root le dice

Shaw sonríe y la besa,se alegra de que este bien

 


	2. Chapter 2

Root ha discutido hoy con todos,primero con Shaw, después con Reese, Finch,con todos

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Hanna,para ella era un desastre,nadie la entendía,solo quiere estar sola

Así que está en un parque,con el móvil apagado,está mirando a los niños, pasado un rato,ella se va,ve una tienda de licor,así que pasa y se compra vodka

Camina y acaba en el río,se pone a beber,y a recordar

Unas horas después aún no hay rastro de Root,la maqmáqu les dice que hoy era el cumpleaños de Hanna,ahora entiende porque esta así

Shaw sale,a buscarla le envía una dirección donde está Root,así que va hay y la ve,se acerca y se sienta

Hola: Shaw le dice suavemente

Hola,como me has encontrado:Root le pregunta

La máquina,mira no soy buena con los sentimientos,pero lo siento,todos lo siente: Shaw le dice

Gracias,hoy para mí es un día difícil:Root le dice

Quieres ir a casa y me cuentas cómo era:shaw le dice

Root le dice que si,así que se van,cuando llegan a casa,van al sofá y Root le cuenta sobre Hanna,se abraza a ella mientras la recuerda

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que shaw le dice a Root que no la quiere,porquesta se ha estado viendo con Tomás,Root se larga

Está en un bar bebiendo cuando alguien se sienta a su lado, cuando mira a ver quién es se somprende de quién es 

Martine que quieres:Root le dice

Solo beber y tú:Martine le pregunta

Olvidar,shaw es una mentirosa:Root le dice

Dime qué ha echo:martine le dice

Somos enemigos:Root le dice

Y si olvidamos que somos enemigos y me cuentas lo que te ha echo: Martine le dice

Así Root le cuento lo que ha pasado y que se iba a ir,no sabe lo que pasó después pero está con Martine besándose y en la casa de Martine

Al día siguiente cuando va la misión,shaw le pregunta que donde ha estado,pero le ha ignorado,sabe que la ha fastidiado a lo grande,allí se encuentran también décima,Root persigue a uno de ellos y es martine,la deja irse

Cuando le pregunta que ha pasado ella le miente,no lo tiene porqué saber la verdad

Se ve a escondidas con Martine, cuando le dice que se va,ella se va con Martine para que no la localicé

 


	4. Pesadilla

Están en la cama durmiendo,pero hoy Root está teniendo,unas series de flashback

El primero era cuando control la estaba torturando,y como luego hersh venía para matarla

El segundo fue cuando se llevaron a Shaw,ella no quería hacer nada,solo buscarla

Y la tercera fue el día en el que se llevaron a su mejor amiga,su último día,solo quiere recordála como era antes

Pero hoy era uno de eso,que solo recuerda,que su padre la maltrataba, delante de su madre y no hacía nada

En la cama shaw está despierta ya que Root no deja de moverse,ve que tiene una pesadilla y la intenta despertar, lo consigue y está se levanta al baño corriendo y a devolver,shaw va detrás de ella

Ven,a la cama:shaw le dice

Root le coge de la mano,y van a la cama,allí la primera en tumbarse es Shaw,le hace una seña para que Root se tumbe con ella,apoya la cabeza y shaw la abraza

Estoy aquí para ti:shaw le dice

Lo se:root le dice

Se gira y la besa,se consigue dormir en los brazos de shaw


	5. Chapter 5

El padre de Root la pegaba siempre y su madre no hacía nada,solo se reía

Ha recibido una llamada diciendole que sus padres han tenido un accidente,le ha dicho a quien la ha llamado que se podían morir,ya que no va ha ir

Finch estaba presente cuando lo ha dicho,este ha llamado a Shaw con rapidez

Señorita Shaw tienes que venir corriendo:Finch le dice

Que ha pasado:Shaw le dice

Es Root no está muy bien:Finch le dice

Shaw no hace que se lo digan dos veces coge el coche y va rapirá,llega a la biblioteca,y Finch le señala donde está

Shaw va y que Root no está bien,sino todo lo contrario,muy dolida

Te ha llamado: Root le pregunta

Si,está preocupando por ti,y yo también:Shaw le dice

Me han llamado para decirme que mis padres han tenido un accidente: Root le dice

Y que pasa:Shaw le pregunta

Cuando era pequeña mi padre me pegaba,y mi madre se reía,pero cuando mataron a Hanna decidí irme: Root le dice

Y que le has dicho:Shaw le dice

Que se pueden morir,que no voy a ir: Root le dice

Oye,quieres ir a desayunar y luego a casa:Shaw le dice

Claro: Root le dice

Salen de la biblioteca,Finch las mira y ve que Shaw le está sosteniendo la mano, sabe que hace feliz a Root

Cuando llegan ha casa, Shaw la empuja contra la habitación,ahí es donde a Root le gusta estar


	6. Chapter 6

Root está en su casa, cuando ve que Shaw está de pie a su lado,se sienta

Que pasa:Shaw le dice

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla,sobre control:Root le dice

Sobre lo que te hizo Shaw le pregunta

Si,yo vivía ha estar a su lado:Root le dice

He,estoy aquí para tí,no te voy a dejar:Shaw le dice

Te amo:Root le dice

Y yo a ti:Shaw le dice con una sonrisa

Root se acerca y la besa,Shaw la abraza y la envuelve en una abrazo

Quieres chocolate:Shaw le dice

Si:Root le dice

Prepara el chocolate y se sienta con ella,en el sofá, cuando se lo han tomado Shaw lo lleva de vuelta al fregadero,lo deja y la ayuda a levantarse

Se tumba y Root apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Shaw y consigue dormirse

Shaw la ve con una sonrisa y se duerme con ella


	7. Chapter 7

Amy se va ido de casa después de una pelea con Sarah,se han peleado por la familia,así Amy se ha ido a un bar a beber

Ha pasado más de unas cuantas horas,y todavía no ha vuelto a casa,Sarah se está preocupando,así que la llama pero no pasa nada

Acabo de unas horas Sarah recibe una llamada de Amy,así que lo coge

Amy donde estás:Sarah le pregunta

Perdón yo soy Amanda,estoy llamando a Sarah por Amy:Amanda le pregunta con el móvil de Amy

Si,soy yo,donde está:Sarah le pregunta

La he tenido que traer a mi casa,ya que estaba muy borracha: Amanda le dice

Me das la dirección que voy a por ella:Sarah le pregunta

Amanda le da la dirección y va a por,ella las niñas se quedan con los abuelos

Sarah va corriendo a por ella cuando llama a la puerta de Amanda,la abre y la deja pasar,le señala que está en el sofá

Donde estaba:Sarah le pregunta a Amanda

En un bar aquí a lado:Amanda le dice

Sabes porque nos hemos peleado:Sarah le pregunta

Ella me lo dijo,y yo le he dicho que tu ex es que está dolido cuando le dejaste por ella: Amanda le dice

Gracias:Sarah le dice

Amy se despierta un rato después y ve que Sarah está ahí,con Amanda,se giran y la ven despierta,Sarah va y la besa

Lo siento mucho Sarah:Amy le dice

Lo sé y yo también: Sarah le dice

Nos vamos a casa:Amy le dice

Si, gracias otra vez: Sarah le dice

Van hacia el coche,Sarah lo conduce hasta la casa, cuando llegan,las niñas salen corriendo hacia Amy,les da las gracias a los padres de Sarah

Acuestan a las niñas en su cama,ellas van a las suya y se tumba para dormir, mañana ya hablaran de la pelea,ahora solo a dormir

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Control había cogido a Root y la está torturando,Shaw está de los nervios

Control la está electrocutado,se está riendo, Root se había desmayado

Finch les había encontrado y Shaw había cogido el coche y va todo rápido,Reese ya está ahí, cuando entra se quitan a unos cuantos,se separan

Shaw va por un pasillo que cuando mira ve que sale electricidad,así que mira por la ventana y las ve,no se lo piesa y entra, control se da la vuelta y la ve

Agente Shaw, cuanto tiempo: control le dice

Shaw le dispara matándola en el acto,corre hacia Root, Reese ha escuchado los disparos y va también, cuando entra ve que Shaw la está desatando a Root

Cómo está: Reese le pregunta

Apenas con pulsó,pero tiene:Shaw le dice

La cogo y nos vamos: Reese le pregunta

No,yo la cogo:Shaw le dice con determinación

Shaw la coge y van al coche, Reese conduce hasta la casa de Shaw donde la va a dejar

Shaw la carga y cuando entra en su casa,la deja en la cama,ahí le cura todas las heridas y espera a que se despierte

Lo hace acabo de una hora después, Root se levanta,pero Shaw le agarra suavemente y la tumba otra vez

He tranquila soy yo: Shaw le dice

Gracias por salvarme root le dice

Root soy tú novia, lo haría otra vez:Shaw le dice

Te tumbas conmigo por favor: Root le pregunta

Shaw se tumba y Root apoya su cabeza en el pecho,donde se vuelve a dormir,Shaw le pasa la mano por la cintura y durmiendo se

 


	9. Chapter 9

Root ha ido a una misión sola, nadie sabe dónde ha ido, Shaw está preocupada, no ha sabido nada de ella en más de dos horas

Root se ha despertado en una habitación oscura, está atada, no hay nadie así que intenta hablar con Shaw

Shaw: Root le pregunta

Raíz eres tú, donde estás: Shaw le dice

No lo sé, estoy atada: Root le dice

Vamos a intentar localizarte: Shaw le dice

Sam si no sobrevivo quiero que sepas.

No te vayas a pasar nada, voy a por ti, donde estés vale la pena

Shaw va corriendo hacia el metro, ahí están, la ven que ha venido corriendo

Necesito que localices s Root: Shaw a Finch

Que ha pasado: Finch le pregunta

Solo hazlo, vele, está secuestrada: Shaw le dice, ahora mismo todos están muy preocupados

Finch trabaja en lo más rápido posible, de repente una imagen venta por pantalla, es Root siendo golpeada, Shaw les va a matar

Ya los encontré: Finch les dice

Donde esta: Shaw le pregunta

En unos almacenes vacíos: Finch les dice

Saliendo corriendo, con las armas lista, Shaw espera a que Root este bien 

Conducir hasta los almacenes, ahí Shaw no espera a le diga nada

Entra y ve unos cuantos a uno que separa y ve los archivos, Shaw corre hacia donde está Root, deriva la puerta y la encuentra, coge los dos que están ahí y te matan, va a un lado de ella y la mira a la cara, la desata y la coge

Reese viene corriendo pero ve que Shaw ya la ha cogido, le dice que se va a llevar el coche

 Shaw las lleva a casa, Root aún no le ha soltado la mano,y no le importa,van hacia casa

Cómo estás:Shaw le pregunta suavemente

Mejor a tí: Root le dice abrazándola

No me sueltas:Shaw le dice con una sonrisa, mientras que la abraza

No,quiero quedarme así: Root le dice, metiendo la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Shaw,se ha quedado dormida

Shaw lo siente así que con cuidado la levanta y se la lleva a la cama,ahí la tumba y ella,su sube abrazándola,se duerme con ella,se alegra de que este aquí


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe y Shaw han quedado, para tomar algo, han dado verso allí.

Shaw va en el coche es la primera vez que se toma unos minutos después llega Zoe y se sienta

Hola Shaw: Zoe le dice

Hola: Shaw le dice

Cómo está Root: Zoe le pregunta, ve como ha desviado la mirada

No lo sé: Shaw le dice

Que ha pasado: Zoe le pregunta

El otro día tuvimos una gran pelea y yo te dije que ojalá nunca hubiera estado en una relación con ella, después se fue: Shaw le dice

Joder, ha intentado hablar con ella: Zoe le pregunta

Si, o me cuelga, no tiene batería o fuera de servicio: Shaw le dice

Ha intentado hablar con ella, en el trabajo: Zoe le pregunta

Jamás viene y si lo hace es para ir con Reese: Shaw le dice

Y sabre donde se queda a dormir: Zoe le pregunta

No lo sé: Shaw le dice

Llama a Finch que la rastreen y vamos a buscarla: Zoe le pregunta

Estas segura: Shaw le dice

Si, me he enfade con Joss me busco y hasta que no la perdone no desjo de buscarme, vamos a intentarlo: Zoe le pregunta

Si, vamos para afuera: Shaw le dice

Se levanta y se va a la calle, ahí Shaw llama a Finch

Finch dime dónde está Root: Shaw le pregunta

Shaw ella no quiere hablar contigo: Finch le dice

Donde está por favor: Shaw le pregunta

Ella está en su antigua casa: Finch le dice

Hay más, la han disparado, está herida y Reese está con ella: Finch le dice

Cuelga a Finch y mira a Zoe

Ya sé dónde está: Shaw le dice

Vamos a buscarla: Zoe le pregunta

Si, vamos: Shaw le dice

Cogen el coche y van a la casa de Root, ahí aparca y suben,entra

Al entrar ve a Root en la cama y ve a Reese con ella,así que se acerca a su lado

Root estás bien:Shaw le pregunta

No,me alcanzó el disparo: Root le dice

Déjame ayudarte, por favor:Shaw le dice

Reese se aparta y deja que Shaw se ha cargo, él sale con Zoe

En la habitación Shaw le quita la sangre seca y Root se estremece,pero le gusta este lado suave de Shaw

Root siento la pelea:Shaw le dice

Yo también: Root le dice

Te tumbas conmigo: Root le pregunta

Shaw lo hace, Root le apoya la cabeza en el pecho y la abraza

Fuera Zoe y Reese no oyen nada así que entran y las ven dormidas

Shaw la está abrazando y Root esconde su cara en el cuello de Shaw

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Root ha seguido a Martine, por un callejón, todos la siguen, Shaw va detrás pero la ha perdido

Ve una puerta abierta y entra, debería esperar pero sé que sí se va a escapar

Entra y de repente todo está oscuro, escucha reírse, pero no ve nada

Shaw y Reese están en el callejón donde estaba Root ahora no está

Shaw ve una puerta abierta, se lo dice a Reese

Reese por aquí: Shaw le dice

Cómo lo sabes: Reese le pregunta

La puerta está abierta y el candado en el suelo roto: Shaw le dice

Vamos: Reese le dice

Entra y no ven nada, así que busca un interruptor para encender la luz, encuentra y enciende la luz

Lo primero que nota es que hay sagren, mucha

Es de Root: Reese le pregunta a Shaw

Espero que no,sino voy a matar a Martine yo misma:Shaw le dice

En ese momento se enciende la TV y sale una Root atada y golpeada,Shaw está mirando,Finch está buscando donde está,Shaw ve como Root ha conseguido quitarse la cuerda y atacar a Martine,las dos pelean por la pistola,en un momento suena un disparo

Shaw está contenido la respiración,pero al mira cuál de las dos cae es Root,está tirada en el sueldo perdiendo sangré

Sammen: Root dice muy bajo

Aguanta voy a por tí:Shaw se dice a si misma

La TV se apaga y solo puede esperar,ella va a matar a Martine

Sale con Reese detrás de ella y la para

Que vas hacer: Reese le pregunta

Voy a buscarla:Shaw le dice

Voy contigo: Reese le dice

Cogen el coche y ponen rumbo donde décima puede estar

Continuará


End file.
